


Trust Goes a Long Way

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [30]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alya Césaire Knows, Alya Césaire Ships It, Alya becomes temp new ladybug, Badass Alya Césaire, Chat is suspicious, Female Friendship, Fluff, Gen, Ladybug's injured, Male-Female Friendship, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Miraculous Holder Alya Césaire, Platonic Relationships, Temporary Holder Alya Cesaire, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trust, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 15:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15843813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Ladybug is injured during an akuma attack. Alya goes to check on her and discovers her favorite superhero's secret. Now, she's being asked to step in as the new Ladybug to take down the akuma. She does it because Ladybug/Marinette is counting on her.She didn't count on the job being harder than her time as Rena or having the suspicion of Chat Noir following her. Can she save Paris before it's too late? Can she assure Chat his Ladybug is fine?Well, of course, she can. She's not Alya Cesaire for nothing.





	Trust Goes a Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 of Fluff Month. Prompt: Trust. 
> 
> Who better to trust than your best friend when you have the greatest need? Marinette certainly trusts Alya with her secret and with the safety of Paris when she hands over her earrings for the current akuma battle.

 

Alya saw her favorite superhero take a nasty blow, dashing into the danger zone and eluding the raging akuma to reach Ladybug's side. She didn't even care if the akuma tried anything nasty, her need to check on the superhero far greater than her need to remain safe. Admittedly, it helped that Chat was doing a decent job holding the akuma off as Alya worked her way around the damaged property and other rubble the akuma had created. 

"Ladybug?" She choked on the name as she moved closer to the fallen heroine, her eyes refusing to believe what she saw. Her mouth didn't, though, as she whispered, "Marinette?"

Big bluebell eyes turned toward her, capturing her gaze for the longest moment she'd ever recall. Both of them remained frozen as the battle raged around them, stuck in some weird time vacuum where everything disappeared, save them and this new discovery. 

A groan escaped Marinette's lips as she shifted, reminding them that she'd been hurt once again.

"Are you okay? Can you still fight?" Alya hurried to her best friend's side, dropping to her knees. Her phone laid forgotten next to her as she worked to assess the damage Marinette had suffered at the akuma's hand.

"I think it's broken," Marinette said through clenched teeth, her eyes angry as she glared back at the akuma. "Alya, I need you to take my place."

"What?" Raising her hands and shaking them in front of her, Alya shook her head to match, her eyes widening until they hurt. "I can't. Marinette, that's just crazy. I can't be Ladybug."

"Why not? You've played one before. Why do you think I chose you for Rena?" Another groan slipped from the heroine's lips as she worked to find a comfortable position for her broken arm. "Besides, you can do this. Tikki will help you."

"That's right," Tikki agreed. "Come on, Alya. It's the only way to save everyone."

"M, I'm not sure about this." The reporter dared a glance behind them, watching for a moment as Chat evaded one blow but took another. 

Marinette gasped as she watched her partner go down. Her good hand reached out and grabbed Alya's with a firm grip, her eyes pleading. "Please, Al, he needs you. You're the only one I can trust to fix this. Take my earrings and kick some akuma butt."

After a moment's hesitation, Alya nodded, gently plucking the earrings from Marinette's ears and placing them in her own. As Tikki came into a view for the reporter, she whispered the necessary words.

"I'll fix this, M. Then, I'll come back for you." The new Ladybug stood and prepared to head into battle.

"Wait! The Lucky Charm is over there," Marinette whispered, pointing toward an area some meters away from where she landed. "It's a hook, but you'll need to figure out how to use it. Just be careful of those long arms. They have spikes on the end."

"Got it."

Alya rushed toward the Lucky Charm, picking it up and joining the fray that continued to ensue despite a tiring Chat Noir and a still enraged akuma. 

"You're not Ladybug. Where is she?" Chat accused, his eyes narrowing on Alya with enough force that she almost stepped back.

Almost.

"Naughty kitty. She's fine, I swear. Let's do this!" She held up the Lucky Charm and proceeded to think out their best plan, realizing how hard it was until her opportunity finally presented itself in a fire hydrant and a rolling cart. 

A few, hard minutes later, the akuma came tumbling down with the item broken and the butterfly within cleansed of magic.

The two heroes looked upon the victim for a moment before Chat asked, "Where is LB? Is she truly okay?"

His eyes had softened with concern for his partner, almost fearful Alya would give him bad news.

A soft smile graced her lips as she regarded the typically flirtatious cat hero. "She's fine, I swear. Why don't you take this guy home and I'll make sure Ladybug meets you at the Eiffel Tower in an hour? I promise you'll see her again, Kitty."

"I guess I have to trust you, huh?"

"Yeah," she whispered as she turned toward the location where Marinette waited for her. "If it helps, she did."

"It does."

The next hour, Alya helped Marinette with righting the city through the Ladybug cure, gave back the earrings and Tikki to her best friend and idol, and also relayed her message for Ladybug to meet Chat. She watched her best friend gaze over at the cat hero with some emotion that Alya couldn't help defining as a deep, abiding love. She doubted Marinette even knew she felt that way for the cat hero, but Alya knew love when she saw, much like she'd experienced with Nino. 

As Marinette soon became Ladybug again and her arm moved with only a hint of soreness, they embraced, glad to have one another in their lives. The next moment, Ladybug secured her yoyo's string and flew toward the Eiffel Tower, intending to meet her partner.

Alya followed, using her bike she'd parked nearby. 

She made it just in time to see Chat Noir pull Ladybug in for the tightest hug Alya had ever seen, pulling her phone from her pocket. At least, she hadn't forgotten it at the scene despite everything, more than happy to capture this tender moment between the two heroes of Paris. 

After all, she had an idea who Chat was since she knew the truth about Marinette and Ladybug. However, she trusted they'd eventually lose their obliviousness, content to watch them flounder a while longer in their journey toward becoming the couple she knew they'd one day be.  

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
